LOTM: Decimation S8 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room sitting around before a knock on the door is heard) Erin: Come in! (Yang, Grey, Josuke and Okuyasu all enter) Yang: Hey! Josuke: We're back! Blake: Hey Yang. You missed a lot. Yang: Oh I'm sure I didn't- Uh Blake who's this Targhul? Blake: I don't know. Haven't given it a name yet. Yang: Huh?? Okuyasu: Wait hold on. (The group then notice the other two infants) Yang: Wait what?? Josuke: Where did these guys come from? Tsuyu: Well you see... Moss had something to do with it. Okuyasu: Huh? (The group explains what happened) Yang:.... Oh my god. Moss: I'm so sorry... Shade: We know Moss. Moss: I misjudged was all. Josuke: So....You impregnated them?? Okuyasu: Ah gross man! Emily: It was pretty gross but at least he didn't- Kyle: EMILY!! Alex: He wasn't going to do that! Emily: Okay okay I was just saying! Alex: Well, alright then. Josuke: Whoa! Does that one have cat ears?! Okuyasu: Whoa its also got a flower on there to! Blake: Yep. This one I guess its a mix of plant and faunas. Josuke: Wow! Okuyasu: You guys weren't kidding about them taking after their hosts. Yang: Yeah. Rose: So how was the walk with Grey Yang? Yang: Oh it was great. Wasn't it Grey? Grey: *Hugs Yang* Yang... Friend for life... Yang: Awww. Rose: Well I'm glad you had fun Grey. Josuke: Oh you should've seen it. Yang had to beat up some kid because he stole Grey's ice cream earlier. Alex: What?? Ian: You did what now?? Yang: I didn't "Beat him up" I just grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back and made him get a new cone for Grey. Grey: *giggles* It was.... funny... Kyle: Oh. Alex: Well as long as you aren't hurting anyone. Yang: I wasn't. Erin: Alright Yang. (The Faunus Targhul is seen crawling around on the floor) ???: *cooing* Zulu: Weird... Charlie: Yeah. I never thought I'd see a Targhul with cat ears in my life. Blake: Isn't Toad a Frog Targhul? Yang: Yeah that's right. Still this little one is cute. The cat ears and flower really make him stand out. Tsuyu: They seem to get along well with their siblings. (The Targhuls are seen playing around) Rose: Awww it's so cute! Erin: Yeah it is! Miles: We should take these 3 to the nest and have them hang out with the other infants. More friends for them to play with and X and the others can take of them. Alex: That and we still need to plan the move on Alkorin's base. Erin: That's right. Jordan: I can play with them. Alex: Oh thanks Jordan. Jordan: No problem. I've wanted to go check out the nest anyway. (Jordan goes over and picks up the 3 Targhuls) Jordan: Come on guys, let's go have some fun with your friends. ???: *excited cooing*! (Jordan heads out to the nest before Foxtrot and Violet enter the house) Foxtrot: Hey guys. Alex: Hey hey Foxtrot! Zulu: So how'd it go bro? Foxtrot: It uhhh....It went well. Violet: It was amazing! Foxtrot: Y-Yeah... Pearl: Awww! Charlie: That's cute bro! Foxtrot: S-Shut up! Violet: *laughs* Alex: Well, I guess now we can finally- (Miles's mask is then heard beeping) Miles: Hm? (Miles looks at the alert) Alex: What now? Miles:...... Alex: Miles? Miles:.....Alkorin's men are in New York. Erin: Huh?! Violet: What?! Alex: Seriously?! Miles: Yeah... Alex: Crap! Jack: Not good. He must be here for Mr. Strange again. Erin: We have to stop them!! Alex: Then let's roll! (The heroes all nod before they head out the door. It then cuts to them arriving at the city which is now in chaos) Alex: Oh crap! Miles: It's a madhouse out here! ???: No kidding. (Doctor Strange and Tony Stark join the group) Tony: Hey kids. Peter: Mr. Stark. Alex: What's the situation? Stephen: Seems your dark god friend has decided to pay us another visit. Tony: For the Time Stone no less. ???: Oh you know we are. (The heroes look to find Renex up on the roof) Alex: Renex. Jessica:..... Renex: But we're also here with a little gift for the heroes. Right kids? (Omega and Ruby then step up both under Alkorin's control) Omega: Hello Defenders. Foxtrot: Dad.... Alex: Well at least they're not dead. Omega: You'll wish we were though. Weiss: Ruby. Ruby: Hey Weiss. How's it going? Weiss: Could be better. Maybe you can get away from Alkorin's lackey and make it better? Ruby: No can do. Renex: Miss Rose here has sworn herself to the king. Same with Omega here. Omega: That's right. Foxtrot:..... Alex: So, are you alone? Renex: Do you think we'd come alone? Alex:..... Renex: Exactly. Erin: *whispers* We're gonna need help with this Alex. Alex: *whispers* Right. Use the emitter and go to Earthrealm. Get some backup. Erin: *whispers* Got it. (Erin runs off to head to Earthrealm) Renex: Hmmm....Where is she going? Alex: None of your business. (The other Enforcers are seen surrounding the heroes from other buildings) Alex:..... Tom: Shit... Starkiller: Today is the day heroes... Noob: Death awaits you all. Tony: We'll see about that. Copper: By the end of the fight, that Stone will belong to the master! Starkiller: Yeah! Renex: Omega, Ruby. Kill these fools for me. Omega: Yes sir. Foxtrot:..... (Ruby and Omega jump down with the other Enforcers) Omega: Prepare yourselves heroes! This is your death! (The heroes prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts